bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigekazu Mugen
Appearance Shigekazu is a tall man with a very lean build, with long black hair and green eyes. He wears a a shinigami's shihakusho with a pair of chains attached to his sash and a sleeveless haori. He wears boots instead of sandals. Personality Shigekazu has a very confident and sure manner, almost to the point of cockiness, and a solid personality and a very big heart, with almost anything he does over exaggerated. In combat he shows his emotions with fast furious strikes with his zanpakuto. History He joined the Shiho Academy at the same time when Setsuna Uematsu was first graduated and becoming an unseated officer. The Uematsu Clan member found friends in the two trainees and took them under his trained wing, helping them both finish their academy training a full 3-months before their peers, showing Setsuna had a nack for teaching. Shigekazu later became a Lieutenant and then Captain of the 5th Division. Powers and Abilities Massive Spiritual Pressure- Shigekazu has a massive spiritual pressure, greater than even Captain-General Taiho Kamiya. His spiritual pressure is red. Master Swordsmanship- Shigekazu is a master swordsman, being a zanjutsu specialist, and was able to fight Taiho Kamiya to a standstill, though Shigekazu was exhausted. Strength- Shigekazu is one of the strongest beings in the Gotei 13, able to lift entire buildings and carry an entire squad (10) of shinigami with little visible effort, and could drive his zanpakuto through a 6-foot thick solid stone wall. Flash Steps User- Shigekazu is able to use flash steps to deal with large groups of enemies very quickly combined with his zanpakuto's shikai. Zanpakuto Kubikiri '''(Decapitating) takes the form of a large cleaver-sword with the tsuba and hilt of a katana. Its tsuba is black and takes the form of a skull. Its grip is red. It has a blood-red tassel on the pommel of the sword. '''Shikai: Kubikiri's release command is "Behead." When released it glows blood red and enlarges into its shikai form. It now takes the shape of an enourmous bladed zanbato (a large broad-sword like blade) with a silver edge and a hilt that is almost half as long as Shigekazu, with a large trigger/lever near the top of the hilt. The sword is nearly double the size of Shigekazu himself. It keeps the blood red tassel. It is a close-combat type zanpakuto. Shikai Special Ability: When the trigger/lever is pulled Kubikiri reveals a second flip-out portion of the blade that double the blade in length, although now it can only cut one way. When it cuts a being down the hollow poriton that flip-out blade usually occupies fills up with blood, increasing the weight and therby the cutting power of the weapon. When it is full and he flips the blade back in the zanpakuto doubles in size and he can flip the blade out again, allowing him to continually increase the size of his sword as he injures opponents. It can be made full just by killing one being by cutting them in half, thus is soon becomes very large in a battle with numerous foes. Bankai: Kubikiri Hokukami (Decapitating Demon-God) When released Shigekazu's sword explodes, creating a dust cloud. When the cloud fades, Shigekazu is now armored in demonic red armor, and his sword now has a solid black blade. The red tassel is now a thick red rope that ties Kubikiri Hozukami to Shigekazu's waist. Bankai Special Ability: When ever blood touches Kubikiri Hokukami's blade, both Shigekazu and Kubikiri Hokukami grow somewhat, depending on the amount of blood touching the blade. A drip will barely increase their size, while cutting a being in half will increase their size a couple of feet. This is exponential, so in a very crowded battle Shigekazu can grow to a giant very fast. As it is used Kubikiri Hokukami's blade will absorb blood. When it is full (it will glow blood red) Shigekazu can say the command "Massacre" and he will return to normal size and his bankai's blade will extend its length to several miles, allowing him to spin and decapitate any remaining foes. Trivia *In japanese Kubikiri's released command is behead (Kubikiri) so its release command is effectively saying its name twice.